


A Christmas Fairy's Tale

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin gets some unexpected visitors for Christmas at Britin. </p><p>Total holiday fluff & crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Fairy's Tale

I

The first time Justin looked out the window and saw the line of traffic slowly driving past Britin, he wondered if there was a temporary road closure that was utilizing their street as a detour.

He made a note to ask Brian about it when he got home, and went back to his studio to work on a commission.

Later, Justin wandered into the entry foyer, past the fifteen-foot fir tree sparkling in all its tasteful gold and white-lit holiday glory. 

He smiled as he recalled a time when Brian would have watched het porn instead of acknowledging Christmas bullshit.

 

II

Justin’s reverie was interrupted by the doorbell’s pretentious chime, and he blinked as he opened the door to reveal a news crew complete with microphoned reporter and cameras rolling.

“Congratulations Mr. Kinney, your home has been voted the most fabulously festive house in the Pittsburgh Metropolitan area!”

“Oh my God…what?” Justin’s mouth dropped open in shock as he saw a double line of vehicles cruising up and down the once peaceful country lane.

“Are you Brian Kinney?” the reporter asked with a studio smile.

“No, I’m his partner, Justin Taylor-Kinney.” 

“I see, well your partner nominated your home…and it won!”

 

III

Justin suddenly knew what it must feel like to wake up in an alternate universe where everything looked the same, until the altered part of reality snuck up and kicked you in the ass.

He thought back to the small army of landscapers Brian had hired to, “Make the house fucking glow like it’s radioactive, but no tacky shit like inflatable snow globes or a ten-foot tall Grinch.” 

Justin had protested that he could manage to hang a few strands of lights on the trees and bushes, but Brian had been adamant. 

“Not on our first real Christmas together, Justin.”

 

IV

So now, Justin was left with a spotlight shining in his face and a camera filming a reaction shot for the entire population of Pittsburgh to see on the eleven o’clock news.

“Can you excuse me for one moment please?” Justin beamed his Country Club megawatt smile at Lois Lane, and flipped open his cell phone as he quickly stepped out of earshot.

“Kinney.”

“Brian, you asshole! You’ll never guess who is standing at our front door.” 

“Hmmm…Santa and his eight tiny little reindeer?”

“No, you fucker. It’s the Action News Happy Holiday Dream Team.”

“No fucking way. We won!”

 

V

Justin was fuming; until he spoke to Brian he thought maybe it was all a huge prank. “You mean you really did enter our private residence into a pathetic breeder contest like this?”

Brian sounded suspiciously like he was biting back a laugh. “Why Sunshine, you sound just like me. I’m fucking flattered.”

“Well, you’re going to be fucking no one in the foreseeable future unless you get your ass home now. There’s a line of traffic stretched as far as I can see.”

“Relax princess. I’m pulling in the driveway now. Holy Shit Sunshine, you’re a celebrity!”

“Bite me!”

VI

“Here comes Mr. Kinney.” Justin pasted on a WASP-y smile as he returned to the front door. Lois Lane squealed as she saw Brian walk up, and immediately pushed the mic toward him. 

“Mr. Kinney, why did you enter the contest without letting your partner know?”

“I wanted to do something special for the love of my life, to thank him for taking a chance on me.” Brian smiled at him and Justin knew he was fucked. 

Lois Lane cooed and clapped as the two men kissed. The kiss was hot and would be the perfect ending to her story.


End file.
